


A late Friday

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Free!
Genre: AU! policeman, Alternate Universe - College/University, Australia, Domestic Relationship, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "If some time ago someone had said that one night, one Friday night, Nitori Aiichirou would still be awake until two o'clock, by now in the morning, with a few hours that would distance him from an exam would have been taken for a madman.The boy, in fact, was a fairly responsible guy and rarely challenged luck. Yet here he sat on the sofa looking morbidly first the clock, attached to the wall in front of him by putting a strain on his patience with that annoying ticking, and then the door leaning forward, more and more, to see better."In this fanfiction I tried to highlight the bond of this wonderful couple, I hope you like it.Enjoy!





	A late Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Published 2016- 02- 16
> 
> I am Italian but finally I found the courage to share my stories here too, in English, translating them.  
> Forgive me, so if my English will not be perfect. I also share my stories to learn so do not be afraid to make me notice errors, kindly, and I will try to remedy them.  
> Please keep this in mind when reading and also the original publication date.

If some time ago someone had said that one night, one Friday night, Nitori Aiichirou would still be awake until two o'clock, by now in the morning, with a few hours that would distance him from an exam would have been taken for a madman.

The boy, in fact, was a fairly responsible guy and rarely challenged luck. Yet here he sat on the sofa looking morbidly first the clock, attached to the wall in front of him by putting a strain on his patience with that annoying ticking, and then the door leaning forward, more and more, to see better.

Rin hadn't returned yet.

Nitori was aware that being a policeman also meant going back, sometimes, late the night after his turn, but two hours was too much!

He knew that he would get a good lecture from Rin, once he would find him there, still awake waiting for him, especially knowing that the next day a very important exam awaited him and, then, Nitori would have used the excuse of anxiety from pre-exam performance even though he knew very well that he would never fell into, again.

The last year of university was tough.

Since he had moved to Australia he felt that his whole life was flowing too fast and that he was just a helpless spectator, the only time he could take a break and really feel safe and at home was in the evening, after dinner, in Rin's arms right on that sofa.

That thought gave him a sense of disquiet and, suddenly, he felt an uncontrollable need to move. So he got up and started walking back and forth across the corridor until he heard the phone, resting on the table in front of the sofa, vibrating: it was a message.

Nitori stopped suddenly and flung himself on with such enthusiasm that he almost ran the risk of overturning the table.

All the energy that Nitori had in his body suddenly died out when he saw on the screen the name of a colleague of his university and not Rin's.

He ignored it, already knowing what it contained: a rebuke for not following him at a party organized by some boys who belonged to wealthy families, they were very known at the university.

Even Nitori had been invited but not because it was as popular as them but only because it was that kind of party where more people are there and better is. Nitori wasn't even sure that they had ever seen him in the face. The university wasn't that different from high school.

He wasn't a fan of these parties because everyone left loose themself there, especially on weekends.

Among rivers of alcohol, boys without control and music that echoed in very small rooms that forced you to dance stuck on each other until you get a headache, Nitori would always prefer books. Yeah, it's a bit of a loser.

But Nitori didn't mind at all, knowing that he could always come back to Rin.

Cursed friday!

Nitori's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

Without thinking twice he rushed to the entrance so when Rin entered, he found him two centimeters away.

<< Rin! >>

<< Ai! >>

They shouted in unison but Nitori didn't give Rin time to do anything else that threw him around his neck and forced him to bend slightly.

<< Rin, I'm so happy... >>

<< ... that you are fine. >> Finished the sentence, unexpectedly, Rin holding him in a hug.

<< Eh? >>

<< I'm relieved you don't like parties. >> Rin said moving away just enough to look him in the eye and giving him a smile.

<< But now what- The message! >> Nitori said, going to get his cell phone.

So Rin had been busy because of that party.

<< Don't worry. He is fine. >> Tried to reassure Rin as he went to the couch.

<< Did you see him? >> Asked Nitori while sitting next to him.

<< Yes and that's why I was worried... >> He explained blushing slightly, trying to hide it by looking away but at Nitori this didn't go unnoticed. By now he knew him well.

<< Oh, how cute! >> Teased him.

<< Don't tell me I'm cute! >> Raised the voice Rin even if he wasn't really angry.

Nitori laughed, Rin always gave in to the provocations, but stopped when he noticed, approaching, how tight the other guy was stretched.

<< Are you tense? Do you want me to have a massage to you? >> Propose.

Rin turned toward him and Nitori blushed under his serious and penetrating gaze, realizing only now that the sentence might seem a little ambiguous.

Rin, however, said nothing but moved closer and closer to Nitori's face and then stopped a few inches.

Nitori's heart began to beat hard in his chest. No matter how many years may pass, Rin would always make him that effect. Instinctively he closed his eyes and held his lips slightly forward, waited for them to come into contact with those of the other.

<< You shouldn't be in bed? >> Asked Rin instead amused and satisfied by his reaction.

Nitori opened his eyes suddenly and turned away even more red in the face.

<< Sorry! It's anxiety for the ex- >> Started Nitori.

<< Don't fool me. >> Rin interrupted him << Not again. >> He continued.

Nitori issued a light, nervous laugh and turned his guilty look away.

<< I know, I'm sorry, but I was too anxious to sleep. You didn't come back and I feared the worst. >> Nitori explained in a low voice as if he were ashamed of having had that fear.

<< It's my fault, I'm sorry. I should have sent you a message. It's just that with all that confusion my priority was to find you. >>

<< No, no, you don't have to apologize. I was wrong too: I had to warn you that I had come back home. >> Nitori hastened to say that he didn't want Rin to take all the blame on his own.

<< We are a hopeless case. >> Laughed Rin followed, soon after, by Nitori.

Rin couldn't resist the sound of the sweet laugh of Nitori and the cute features that had come to life in his face so, finally, kissed him first on the lips, a chaste kiss lasted only a few seconds, and then on the cheek next to his, warning of Rin, adorable little mole.

Nitori at the beginning was surprised by that gesture but didn't waste time to stand, again, forward and return the kiss.

Even this kiss lasted a few seconds but when they broke away and looked into each other's eyes, they decided it wasn't enough so they kissed each other again, meeting halfway, in need of that contact like air.

Nitori came closer and closer to Rin while with the tip of his tongue he licked Rin's lips asking permission to enter. Permission that wasn't long in coming and their tongues met, intertwining.

<< Mmh... Rin... >> Moaned Nitori while with one hand tried to unbutton Rin's uniform shirt.

But Rin grabbed his hand suddenly, leaving Nitori shocked.

<< No! >> Rin said sternly, too much.

In fact, Nitori immediately stiffened with his eyes wide and Rin regretted it immediately when he noticed that Nitori's lips were beginning to shake. Rin sighed.

<< Ai, you know very well that I would like it too but tomorrow you have an important exam. >> Explained Rin.

<< Ah, you're right! >> Answered aloud Nitori and Rin reassured himself that he had understood. It was incredible how this guy could change his expression so quickly.

<< How could you forget such a thing? >>

<< I haven't forgotten it. >> He answered with offended tone. << I just let myself get... from the situation. >>

<< To me it seems that you are the usual heedless, like the first time we met. >>

<< Hey! >>

<< But what kind of person moves to Australia without knowing a minimum of English? >>

<< Nice way to treat people who need help, agent. >>

<< First of all if it wasn't for me you would still be on the road to wander around for help and second you almost gave a heart attack at Sousuke, he believed it was his fault when you began to cry. >> Rin said bursting into laughter at the memory of the friend and colleague's shocked face.

<< I wasn't crying! I was just agitated because I was lost and I only had a map in my hand and a dictionary of English. >>

<< English dictionary?! Do you still call that pocket thing you carry with you like this? Luckily we were around. >>

<< Yes, yes. >> Pouted Nitori.

Rin approached and put his lips on the forehead of the other, pulling the fringe away.

<< Come on, sleep now. >> Rin said. << Hey. >> He called him again when he got up from the sofa and now looked at him.

<< I love you. >>

<< I love you too. >>


End file.
